Dispersal of reinforcing nanostructures in a matrix material to form a composite material is an emerging technology. Potential improvements in the material properties and performance of the composite material over the matrix material due to addition of reinforcing nanostructures offer an attractive route to robust articles used in downhole industries including oil and natural gas, CO2 sequestration, etc.
To achieve enhanced mechanical properties offered by addition of reinforcing nanostructures, substantially even dispersal of the reinforcing nanostructures within the composite material is required. However, full and even dispersion of nanostructures with high wettability in a matrix material is often difficult and expensive. Moreover, clustering and non-uniform dispersion of reinforcing nanostructures causes variation in mechanical properties of the resulting composite material, which can produce regions of weakness and anisotropic character in properties such as elasticity, strength, thermal conductivity, and thermal expansion coefficient.
There accordingly remains a need for evenly dispersing nanostructures within a matrix material and formation of a composite material therefrom.